Tenshouaku Kenryu
Description Tenshouaku Kenryu (Heaven Grasping Fist-Style, 天掌握 剣流) is a widely feared fighting style. This fighting style requires unbelievable physical prowess and the ability to accurately read an opponent's movements to finish off foes with the fewest movements possible. Unlike most martial arts that usually focus on fighting a single enemy, this martial arts style focuses on fighting a single enemy and a large group of enemies. This usually gives the practitioners the title "One-Man Army". The philosophy of this martial arts says that a great fighter is both good at offense and good at defense. Inside the Tenshouaku Kenryu there are six “forms” that have different interpretations of the philosophy and only a true master can use each form. The Five Forms Users of the Fire Form believe that ferocity is the key to understanding this philosophy. They believe that the quickest way to defeat someone is to show no mercy. Users of the Wind Form are the exact opposite of the Fire Form. Their movements are calm, controlled, and graceful and they believe that one should only strike when they see an opening. Users of the Lightning Form believe that speed is the key and a practitioner should use incredible speed to overwhelm an opponent. Earth Form users are the counterpart of users of the Lightning Form. They believe defense is the key and the greatest offense if defense. The Water Form is similar to the Wind Form except that instead of waiting for an opening, they believe that one should use pressure points to force their foe to give up without killing them. These five forms all have their strengths and weaknesses. The Fire Form is superior to the Wind Form, the Wind Form is superior to the Lightning Form, the Lightning Form is superior to the Earth Form, the Earth Form is superior to the Water Form, and the Water Form is superior to the Fire Form. What determines the form an apprentice will learn revolves around their personality, and once a master has a solid understanding of their future apprentice's personality they will direct the apprentice to a master that specializes in that form. However, occasionally a master can't figure out which form the apprentice should train in because they have personality traits of each of the five forms. When this happens the master sends his apprentice to the Grand Master who teaches the apprentice all five forms plus the legendary Void Form from an ancient scroll. The beings that are able to master all six forms are known as "The Saṃsāra". Void Form Void Form has two defining characteristics, the first is the ability to combine the concepts of all five forms into one. Practitioners and Rankings Techniques General Techniques Fire Form Exclusive Techniques *Fire Form: Heaven Revolving Kick *Fire Form: Heaven Drill: The user punches the foe with incredible strength and upon impact he rotates his arm clockwise with tremendous strength to increase the strength of the attack even further. This usually results in the opponent being propelled back with great force along with blunt trauma. *Fire Form: Heaven Grasping Punch *Fire Form: Heaven Skyward Kick *Fire Form: Shockwave Punch *Fire Form: Shockwave Slam *Fire Form: Fire God Kata Wind Form Exclusive Techniques Lightning Form Exclusive Techniques *Lightning Form: Lightning Clone: The user moves with great speed which creates an afterimage of them in their wake. The "clone" can't be attacked and it cannot attack so it is solely used as a diversion. *Lightning Form: Great Lightning Clone: This is technique is exactly the same as the Lightning Clone technique except that it can attack. This is possible by continuously moving to where the afterimage and attacking and back to the user's original spot. This creates the illusion that their is actually a clone instead of an afterimage. *Lightning Form: Space Shift: This technique allows the user to move from one point to another in a blink of an eye. *Lightning Form: Lightning Punch: The user runs towards their target at top speed and punches them. The momentum combined with the users strength makes this a very deadly move. *Lightning Form: Lightning Kick: This is just like lightning punch, but instead the user kicks the foe. *Lightning Form: Thunder God Kata Earth Form Exclusive Techniques *Earth Form: Moving Mountain *Earth Form: Earth God Kata Water Form Exclusive Technique *Water Form: Yamatsuki *Water Form: Water God Kata Void Form Exclusive Techniques *Lightning-Earth Form: Shockwave Barrier *Lightning-Fire Form: Dragon God Technique *Void Form: Tengeki (Heavenly Shot) *Void Form: Abyss Break *Void Form: Abyss Palm *Void-Earth Form: Repulse *Void-Fire Form: Heaven Piercer *Void-Lightning Form: Thunder Punch *Void Form: Void God Kata *Void Form: Void Sphere *Void Form: Void God Fist *Void Form: Second Origin Release Gallery Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|Lightning Form: Lightning Clone Gemelos_Sonído.gif|Lightning Form: Great Lightning Clone tumblr_mqb6qalhD41rzkxhio10_250.gif|Earth Form: Moving Mountain Screen_Shot_2015-01-09_at_12.38.02_PM.png|Lightning Form: Space Shift tumblr_myak1oAxWv1qcsesho3_500.gif|Lightning-Earth Form: Shockwave Barrier Kizaru.gif|Lightning Form: Lightning Kick Screen_Shot_2015-01-08_at_12.42.58_PM.png|Lightning Form: Lightning Punch Nizer_Wielding_Dioskouroi.png|Lightning-Fire Form: Dragon God Technique Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 1.22.39 PM.png|Water Form: Yamatsuki Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 1.22.48 PM.png|Fire Form: Heaven Skyward Kick New technique (2).png|Void Form: Tengeki Screen shot 2014-04-07 at 7.26.35 PM.png|Fire Form: Heaven Grasping Punch Shockwave Punch (FTF).png|Fire Form: Shockwave Punch Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 1.04.29 PM.png|Fire Form: Shockwave Slam Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 9.23.08 PM.png|Void Form: Abyss Palm Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 9.32.57 PM.png|Fire Form: Heaven Drill Seki.gif|Void-Earth Form: Repulse Embracer.gif|Void-Fire Form: Heaven Piercer Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 9.38.32 PM.png|Void-Lightning Form: Thunder Punch Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 9.54.12 PM.png|A young Practitioner easily blocking the attacks of two expert martial artists tumblr_moyljzRD4o1snf15ro2_400.gif|Lightning Form: Thunder God Kata tumblr_lp5nibPl361qbaw62o1_400.gif|Water Form: Water God Kata tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao1_400.gif|A user beginning to prepare the Void Form: Void Sphere tumblr_nhsfuunNSG1rgjf6ao3_400.gif|A user preparing the Void Form: Void Sphere tumblr_njjbfuDAxX1u50gbzo2_250.gif|Void Form: Void Sphere completed tumblr_nhf7p1WdFl1rcxbkyo1_250.gif|A Tenshouaku Kenryu apprentice taking off the weights required to learn the fighting style tumblr_mdxahzSPq01rnk7g2o5_r1_400.gif|Void Form: Void God Fist tumblr_mv01n2yPGe1qmn84yo2_400.gif|A practitioners reflexes tumblr_nntrlk5IGJ1qj9j0ao7_400.gif|Void Form: Second Origin Release Category:Fighting Style